Counseling
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: Every couple needs counseling... neh? SasuNaru, ChoujiIno, LeeGaara, KibaHina, ? Different pairings in different chapters.
1. Round One: Sasuke x Naruto

22 August 2006

**A word from Starry: **I don't know why I got the urge to right this. I just wanted to... The whole fic is probably pointless and weird, I don't know. I don't even know if I'll continue with it or not. I just needed to get this out in words. I'm thinking of doing the next chapter (if I do decide to continue for fun) on another couple. The characters might seem OOC but it's fanfiction, so leave me alone.

I warn you that this has suggestive things, I think? I don't know, but I'm just warning you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**xoxoxoxox  
**

**Counseling - Sasuke x Naruto  
**

"So, Mister Uchiha, what happened last night?" The white beard man asked a dark haired younger male who was sitting in a La-Z-Boy across from him. The older man sat with a notebook on his lap and a pen in his hand, ready to write down what the boy was going to say.

Sasuke stared at the man before looking down to the small coffee table that was between them. The small teacup had a chipped side and it was bothering him. Why was it chipped? They should just throw it away! He always told Naruto to throw away anything that was ripped or broken because it had no good use anymore. Naruto… right, that's why he was here! Because of that blonde that never shuts up!

"Mister Uchiha, are you there?" asked the man, sliding his glasses back up on his nose before lowering his hand to the notebook. "Do you wish for some tea?"

"No," Sasuke glared at the teacup before looking up at the man. "Mr. Minatare, are you sure this helps?" The Uchiha waved his hands in the air to indicate that he was talking about their little session. "I mean, is it really needed to improve relationships?" He wasn't so sure he needed this. He could just improve his relationship with Naruto on their own, right? Then why was here?

(_Flashback_)

"_Sasuke-kun! I've got the perfect thing to help you and Naruto get closer." Sakura grinned at Sasuke before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the center of town._

_Sasuke glared at the pink haired shinobi, trying to make his feet sprout spikes and get stuck on the ground. But alas, no luck and he was still being dragged._

_A few minutes later they stood in front of a brown building that had a sign that read, "Couples Counseling! Hooray!" hanging off its hinges._

_The dark haired boy just stared at the building before turning to Sakura with a confused expression. "Why do we need this? We aren't having problems." Was the girl up to something? Sasuke studied her and was about to add something but Sakura interrupted._

"_Every couple needs counseling. Now, go in and make an appointment!" Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him through the doors not giving Sasuke a chance to walk by himself._

(_End Flashback_)

Now, a month and four sessions later Uchiha Sasuke sat in the man's office once more waiting for his mouth to open and tell what had happened the night before. It was always hard in the beginning, but afterwards, Sasuke couldn't shut up and he'd just talk and talk feeling a weight being lifted off his chest.

"Well?" Mr. Minatare asked, rubbing his chin gently. "If you wish to make this easier we could tell your partner, Naruto, to come here with you."

"No!" Sasuke jumped off his seat, his hands extended towards the older man. "He doesn't even know I come here. No one does, only Sakura." He slowly sat back down and sunk down into the chair. "I don't want them to know I need help…" he muttered, glaring at the teacup.

"Of course, we don't want that." The man wrote down something on his notebook before looking up at Sasuke once more. "Now, tell me, what happened last night." His voice was emotionless and it sometimes annoyed Sasuke, but what could he do?

"We were going to bed," A small tint of red could be seen on Sasuke's cheeks as he talked. "And Naruto says he wants to be wild this time. I tell him it's fine with me, as long as he doesn't bite my ear off or something." Sasuke was now red but it didn't stop him. "Afterwards, we were falling asleep and he just pulls the covers off and growls at me when I was going to take it back!" At this, Sasuke was sitting up straight and staring at the man.

"I mean, who does that! Who growls at their partner because they're cold? That really irritated me and it hurt my feelings. BUT he'll never know that, because he can't know that he hurt my feelings." Sasuke shook his head. "But still, he hurt me and I didn't like that. I mean, he could have given me even a corner or something! I didn't want the whole thing!" Sasuke slumped his shoulders and shook his head before looking down at his hands.

Mr. Minatare just looked at Sasuke for a few minutes before glancing down at his notebook and beginning to write the notes down. When he was done, he looked back at Sasuke and waited for the boy to look at him and continue talking.

"Who does that? Who growls?"

"Naruto"

"NARUTO GROWLS!" Sasuke looked up at Mr. Minatare and had an angry expression on his face. "Would he want me to growl at him? I don't think he'd like that!"

"Perhaps he would," suggested the man, fixing his glasses once more. "Perhaps, Naruto wants you to speak his language after such intimacy. Of course, the only way to hint you that is to growl at you when you try to take the blanket away."

Sasuke looked at him as though he was crazy for a few minutes before it turned into a relieved expression. "I think you may be right. I mean, he always tells me about me not understanding him and all that stuff, but I never knew he meant like that! He didn't tell me he had his own language." Sasuke glanced down at the teacup and found that it wasn't that bad looking with a chipped side.

"Well, perhaps he's afraid that you might find it disgusting." Minatare nodded, writing down notes without looking at the paper. "Show him that you find it interesting, and that you want to learn it."

Sasuke nodded. "You're right, I'll do that." That old geezer was help after all. Though, Naruto having his own language sounded stupid, but he loved Naruto and that was why the blonde was saying that. Because Sasuke didn't understand him!

"Alright, then, Mister Uchiha, I'll see you next week at the same time?" The man stood up, offering his hand to Sasuke.

The Uchiha boy took the mans hand and shook it with a firm hand shake. "Yes, I'll be back to tell you what happened."

"Good, I'll be waiting."

Sasuke nodded before waving to Mr. Minatare and walking out of his office, a ghost of a smile on his face.

**(Next Day)**

"So, Mister Uzumaki, what happened last night?" The white beard man asked a blonde haired younger male who was sitting in a La-Z-Boy across from him. The older man sat with a notebook on his lap and a pen in his hand, ready to write down what the boy was going to say.

Naruto stared down at the coffee table that stood between them before looking up at the man and raising an eyebrow. "You're perverted if you think I'm going to tell you all of it." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and merely glared at the man.

"Of course," the older man said. "I don't mean to pry; I just want to know if you had any problems. Remember, I'm here to help."

"Shouldn't you throw that away?" Naruto pointed at the chipped teacup before adding, "Sasuke always says that broken or ripped things lose their value and use."

"Does he now? Do you know why?"

The blonde boy shrugged before scratching the back of his head. "No, I don't. He's not very… open about a few things." Naruto shrugged again, covering his mouth when he began to yawn.

Why was he here anyway? Thought Naruto, as he looked back at Mr. Minatare who was writing down in the notebook. Naruto sat up on the chair and leaned to the front a bit, wanting to know what he was writing. The old man always did that and he never told him what wrote down. He'd have to ask Sakura why she'd recommended this guy for him. Sasuke and him were fine, they didn't need this counselor person.

"Would you prefer if Sasuke came with you to these sessions to open up?" The man pushed his glasses up on his nose before lowering his hand.

"NO! Are you crazy? He doesn't even know I come here. If he found out, he'd call me crazy and say there was nothing wrong with us!" Naruto had both of his legs on the chair now, but he didn't seem to care.

"And do you have problems?" Mr. Minatare gave him a pointed look.

"Not really… but last night was weird!" Naruto nodded, sitting cross-legged on the chair. "He was growling at me. I don't know what he was doing, but it freaked me out." Naruto scratched his head once more, trying to see if he could finally figure out why Sasuke had been growling.

"Perhaps Sasuke wants you to growl at him before intimacy." The man sat back on his chair, his gaze focused on Naruto. "Perhaps he wants you to speak his language and be able to communicate and get closer."

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he heard the man speak. "Sasuke knows another language?" Wow! He didn't know that. "I didn't even know that a language like growling existed. Sugoi!"

"Yes, and he wants you to speak it with him."

"You know a lot!" Naruto jumped off his chair and walked over to the man. Maybe he would be able to peek at his notebook and see what he was writing.

Mr. Minatare got up and set the notebook face down on the chair and extended his hand out to Naruto. "Will you be returning next week, then?" he asked, stopping the boy before he could get any closer to his notebook.

Naruto nodded, disappointed that he hadn't seen anything. "Sure, and I hope the news is good next week." Naruto shook the man's hand before turning around and walking out with a wave.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

** Starry: **Told you it was weird... but I enjoyed writing it. Yeah, this was my first time EVER writing anything yaoi, and I hope it didn't suck! Thank you for reading!


	2. Round One: Chouji x Ino

23 August 2006**  
**

**A word from Starry: **MintPizzaQueen and my sister both told me to continue with this... so that's why this chapter is here. Eh, this is Round one of the sessions. I think I'll do two rounds... I don't know about three, so for now it's just two rounds. I don't know how to pronounce Mr. Minatare's name, so please don't ask me. I got it off a the word dictionary thingy when I was typing the story. These fun to write... hehe. Please enjoy!

I warn you that some chapters will contian Shounen-ai, so if you don't like to read those kind of stories, then don't read mine. I don't want flames or anything. I know some characters might be OOC, but it's fanfiction, so leave me alone. Arigatou.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**xoxoxoxox  
**

**Counseling – Chouji x Ino**

"So, Mister Akimichi, what happened last night?" The white beard man asked a chubby brown haired younger male who was sitting in a La-Z-Boy across from him. The older man sat with a notebook on his lap and a pen in his hand, ready to write down what the boy was going to say.

Chouji stuck his hand in his bag of Bar-B-Q flavored chips and took out a handful of greasy goodness before popping them into his mouth. He chewed on them slowly, listening to the crunching sound they made whenever he chewed them. It always calmed him down and made him think of nice and good things.

"Mister Akimichi?" asked the man once more, looking at the eating ninja with an emotionless face.

"Huh?" Chouji ate more chips before talking. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be at home eating?

"Are there any problems in your relationship?" Mr. Minatare asked, bringing together both his hands under his chin and leaning in to listen to the bigger boy speak.

Problems? There were lots of problems! There was the problem with his pants fitting him tight in the mornings and his shirts with greasy spots on the fronts! Oh! And not being able to reach the barbeque chips on the side table while lying on the couch! NOW THAT was a BIG problem. Oh yes, it was. "Yes, there are problems," he answered, right before stuffing another chip into his mouth.

"And what is this problem, Mister Akimichi?"

"Ino cooks with olive oil." Chouji stated, furiously. He'd sat up on the La-Z-Boy and his bag of chips was now on the coffee table next to the chipped teacup. "I, never in my life expected me to eat food fried in olive oil!" Chouji shook his head, angrily before sitting back and grabbing his bag and stuffing his hand in.

"Does Ino, know that you dislike her cooking?" Mr. Minatare asked, while he wrote down a few notes.

"No"

"I see, well perhaps you should tell her. Maybe this problem will be solved and you will once more be able to eat food not cooked in olive oil."

At the mention of this, Chouji's eyes lit up and a smile adorned his crumbed stained face. "Do you really think that will happen?" His voice showed signs of hope and relief mixed together.

"Do you know why Ino cooks with olive oil?" The pen was moving on the notebook quite fast, but Mr. Minatare kept his gaze on the portly boy.

Of course he knew! Everyone knew why Ino cooked with olive oil! "Yes, I do know." Chouji stuffed more chips into his mouth after saying this. These chips were really good. He needed to remember to pass by that little store again and buy another box of these. Sure he had two boxes at home, but one can never have enough.

"And why is this?" The older man asked, leaning in to listen.

Right before Chouji was going to answer, he started coughing. He coughed a couple more times, before clearing his throat and stuffing his mouth with more potato chips. After a while of listening to the chips in Chouji's mouth crunch, the Jounin ninja finally answered. "She wants to keep her figure." He chewed some more. "I think she looks fine, but you know, it would be good if she gained a little fat… if you know what I mean." Chouji smiled, winking at Mr. Minatare.

Mr. Minatare nodded to Chouji before sitting back in his chair once more and beginning to write. "Of course, everyone wants a strong girl."

"I sometimes think that she's only with me because Shikamaru married Temari, and I'm the only one she knew a lot and kind of liked." Chouji's eyes were becoming moist as he was saying this.

At this, Mr. Minatare took out a Kleenex box and handed it to the crying ninja. "Now, now, Mister Akimichi, everything is alright. I'm sure Ino feels love for you, it's just that you don't understand her language."

"Hmm?" Chouji paused in chewing his chips and looked a the man with a curious gaze. "Language?"

"Yes, Language is the solution to all couple problems."

Ino had a language? Suddenly, everything was still… except for the potato chip in Chouji's hand. It slowly slid out of the boys fingers fell to the carpeted floor where it didn't break. Of course, Chouji didn't notice this because he was too busy being amazed that his future to be wife had another language he didn't know. "What language does Ino speak?" he asked, "American?"

"No, Mister Akimichi, it's the language that she needs you to buy her Mazola oil and foods that will make her more appealing to you." The pen stopped moving on the notebook and everything was quiet.

Chouji now had a big smile on his face. BIG SMILE. This was perfect! Ino had finished her obsession with wanting to be skinny and she would once more cook those good tasty foods. "I'll be sure to answer in the language she wants!" Chouji got up from his seat grabbing his chip bag and walking over to Mr. Minatare and embracing him in a tight hug. "Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

The older man nodded before pulling himself away from the big boned man. "Of course, I'm here to help, remember?" He fixed his glasses before extending his hand out to Chouji. "I'll be seeing you next week at the same time?"

"Yes! Of course! I will pay you because you helped me in my relationship." Chouji took the man's hand in his greasy hands and shook it with a firm hand shake. He then turned around and walked out of the room.

Mr. Minatare's eyes moved to the forgotten potato chip on the nice navy blue carpet. Right when he was going to go and pick it up, Chouji walked in again.

"Sorry, I forgot something." The brown haired boy bent down to pick up the chip before stuffing it in his mouth. He then smiled at Mr. Minatare and turned around and walked out once more.

Once outside, Chouji bumped into Sakura. "Hi," he said, sticking his hand in the bag.

Sakura stared at Chouji before nodding. "How did your meeting go?"

"Good. Thank you for recommending him, Sakura-chan. I must be going now; I have to buy a few things." Chouji waved and walked away, leaving a smiling pink haired girl behind.

**(Next Day)**

"So, Miss Yamanaka, what happened last night?" The white beard man asked a thin blonde haired young woman who was sitting in a La-Z-Boy across from him. The older man sat with a notebook on his lap and a pen in his hand, ready to write down what the girl was going to say.

Ino was infuriated and shocked, no, not shocked but horrified! "You want to ask what didn't happen last night!" she said, shaking her head and making her long blonde ponytail move side to side.

"Really now? What happened," Mr. Minatare began to write down a few notes on the notebook and paused to turn the page.

"Chouji is crazy! How can he buy that poison? Does he want me fat? Am I not good enough for him?" Ino got up from the La-Z-Boy and began walking around in the small office. "He brought Mazola oil last night and said we should cook fried dumplings! FRIED DUMPLINGS!"

"Right, friend dumplings, mhm," the man continued writing as the young girl spoke in a fast pace.

"Do you want to know how long ago it was that I last ate a friend dumpling?" Ino stopped walking and waited for Mr. Minatare to look at her before continuing.

"How long, Miss Yamanaka?"

"Ever since I hit puberty! How does he expect me to eat friend dumplings after such a long time of finally being able to overcome that monster that tells you to eat! It took me a long time to say no! It was hard, but I said it! I said NO!" Ino raised her hand to the sky and shook her hand.

"Of course, have you thought why he's done this?" Mr. Minatare looked up from his notebook to study Ino for a brief moment.

Ino stopped and shook her head, eyes widening a bit in curiosity. "No, do you know why?" After saying this, the blonde went back to the soft chair and sat down.

"Perhaps he wants you to speak his language." The man raised his hands and brought them together under his chin. The same way Sasuke did, but Sasuke looked much hotter… of course, Ino wasn't going to say this because she was engaged to Chouji, whom she loved very much… even if he ate too much potato chips.

"Language?" she asked, a confused expression on her young face.

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka, language."

"What language does he speak? American?" Chouji did not speak another language! I mean, Ino was about to marry him! If he did, she would already know… neh?

"No, Miss Yamanaka, the language he speaks is the language of oil. He's telling you with the oil that he wants you to become a bit thicker. That he loves you, no matter what."

"WHAT? I can't be fat! Eww! No one likes fatties, have you seen fat people married with beautiful skinny people? NO!" Ino was furious at this. How could Chouji do this to her? He knew how much she wanted to be thin!

"Miss Yamanaka, you are marrying a not so skinny man. I'm sure you know the quote, "You must not judge a book by its cover." Am I correct?" The notebook now lay sideways on the man's lap, showing only a little bit of what he'd written. Of course, he noticed and immediately turned it over.

Ino's mouth dropped open. "But I love Chouji! He's not fat! He's big boned, so don't say that about him!" How dare he say something like that about Chouji? "Besides, I'm sure his language is telling me he wants me to continue to buy olive oil and save us from the fats out there in the world." Ino nodded. Yes, that was what her husband was really telling her.

"Are you sure about that, Miss Yamanaka?" he asked, giving her a piercing look.

"Yes, and I'm leaving." Ino got up and began walking towards the door. "I should have never listened to stupid Sakura! Her recommendations are just a waste of time! Goodbye Mr. Minatarous!" With that, Ino walked out the door shutting it behind her.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Next chapter: Rock Lee x Gaara**


	3. Round One: Rock Lee x Gaara

23 August 2006

**A word from Stary: **My favorite ones to write so far was the Naruto one and the Gaara one. xD Enjoy!

I warn you that some chapters will contian Shounen-ai, so if you don't like to read those kind of stories, then don't read mine. I don't want flames or anything. I know some characters might be OOC, but it's fanfiction, so leave me alone. Arigatou.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**

**Counseling – Rock Lee x Gaara**

"So, Mister Lee, what happened last night?" Mr. Minatare sat on his very comfortable chair, facing a man wearing green spandex and very bushy eyebrows… fuzzy, perhaps?

Lee was excited to be here, because Sakura-san had recommended this and everything Sakura-san said was special! Not that he still had a crush on her… no, but he still considered her precious and if she recommended this then this was precious and full of youth waiting to bloom with lots of lotus love.

"Well, Gaara and I were just laying there in bed last night, staring at the ceiling when I felt something on my leg." Lee pointed a finger at Mr. Minatare and yelled, "I thought it was the lotus of love blooming with its youthfulness!"

"And what was it?" Mr. Minatare asked, beginning to write.

"It was his sand!" The look on Lee's expression was not a happy one, but a sad one. "He's always dropping his sand everywhere. It gets into the carpet and clogs up the vacuum. Do you want to know how many vacuums we had to buy last month?" Lee still had that unhappy expression on his face. The magenta cheeks gone.

"How many?"

"Ten! Ten vacuums! The lady at the store knows me already! Also, our furniture is being eaten away by the sand. I'm positive that right when the youth is going to bloom, we won't have any furniture left! Our bed is going to be an old rotted mattress on the un-vacuumed floor!" Lee fell to the floor beside the coffee table with the chipped teacup on top of it, tears in his eyes. "GAI-SENSEI! I'm sorry! So sorry!" He bowed his head and began to cry.

"Mister Lee, perhaps this will be fixed with some language skills." Mr. Minatare was no longer at his seat; instead, he was kneeled beside Lee with a comforting hand on his back. "Everything will work out."

"I've tried to get close to him, I really have… but his sand keeps getting in the way! Right when I'm about to touch him, a wall pops up and sand gets into my eyes!" More tears leaked out of the spandex wearing boy's eyes. "Why does this happen? WHY?"

"Mister Lee, please get up. I'm sure that is not Gaara's intention, I'm positive he loves you and wants to get close to you. Perhaps the way to deal this is with water."

"Water?" Lee raised his head, wiping a tear away from his face. "How is water going to help?" He sniffled.

"Do you know what happens when sand gets wet, Mister Lee?" The older man got up slowly before going back to his chair.

Lee, interested in what the old geezer was saying, got up and went to sit on the La-Z-Boy again. "No, I don't." His gaze was strongly fixed on the man in front of him. His eyebrows knitted together, making it look like he had one big fuzzy caterpillar on his forehead.

"When sand is wet, Mister Lee, it doesn't fly. If sand doesn't fly, it can't get into your eye. If sand doesn't get into your eye, you can touch your partner with success." At this, the man speaking lifted his hands and placed them under his chin.

The expression on Lee was a more than happy one. He would finally be able to show Gaara how much he meant to him! All he needed was a bucket of water right beside the bed and everything would be alright! No more red eyes in the morning and happy loving!

"So all I have to do is wet Gaara?"

"No, Mister Lee, you must not wet your lover… but his sand… you must." The white beard man nodded, before writing down on the notebook. He looked up at Lee and saw star in the younger mans eyes.

"Water will make the love lotus bloom with it's full power!" The stars in Lee's eyes got bigger as he stood up on the sofa and raised a fist in the air. "Oh, Gai-sensai! I will make you proud!"

"Will I be seeing you next week?"

"Of course! I will be back to tell you what happened. "Thank you very much! Thank you!" Lee jumped off the chair and didn't see the man's extended hand. He ran out the door, a big smile on his face.

**(Next Day)**

"So, Mister… Desert? What happened last night?" Mr. Minatare sat on his very comfortable chair, facing Gaara, who looked very serious with clumps of sand sticking to various parts of his clothes and skin.

Gaara just sat there on the La-Z-Boy, staring at Mr. Minatare… just staring. He wasn't moving at all, just sitting there staring. His light green eyes held an emotion though, a strong emotion. The emotion was anger… yes he was angry. Angry because Lee had been throwing him buckets of ice cold water the whole night! He hadn't slept a wink… no and this was irritating… very irritating…

"Mister Desert?" asked the man again, stopping his writing to look at the young redhead. "Are you alright?"

Instantly, the stopper in his container fell out and out poured dry sand that began to fill up the couch Gaara was sitting in. Soon, the sand fell on the floor and the noise of little grains rubbing against each other was heard throughout the room.

"Right, our session is over. I'll be seeing you next week. Have a nice day." Mr. Minatare got up from his chair and with a courteous nod, left the room.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Next Chapter: Hinata x Kiba**


	4. Round One: Hinata x Kiba

2 September, 2006

**Word from Starry: **Gomen about the lateness of this chapter. Had a few family trips and such. Thanks to those who have reviewed. Enjoy!

I warn you that some chapters will contian Shounen-ai, so if you don't like to read those kind of stories, then don't read mine. I don't want flames or anything. I know some characters might be OOC, but it's fanfiction, so leave me alone. Arigatou.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**xoxoxoxoxo  
**

**Counseling – Hinata x Kiba**

"So, Miss Hyuuga, what happened last night?" The white beard, man asked the pale dark haired heiress sitting across from him in the La-Z-Boy.

Her light lavender eyes moved to the coffee table in front of her and she noticed that the tea cup was chipped and the table had a few grains of sand. When she looked down at the sofa, she noticed grease stains on it.

"Miss Hyuuga, did you not hear me?" Mr. Minatare looked at the eldest Hyuuga with an expressionless face. His voice flat with no emotion.

"A-ano, y-yes, I heard you," Hinata looked down at her hands as she answered, embarrassed for her late reply.

"Could you tell me what happened last night?" The man looked at the girl for a few seconds before going back to his notebook.

"Y-Yes," the shy girl started. "E-eto, Kiba-kun loves dogs." Her voice was soft and Mr. Minatare had to really lean in to try and hear her. "A-and Akamaru got out of the house last month and brought home a girlfriend." At the word girlfriend, Hinata blushed a bit before pressing her index fingers together.

"Is that the problem? Akamaru has a girlfriend? I believe Akamaru is the dog, correct?"

"Y-Yes, Akamaru is Kiba-kun's dog." Hinata glanced up to see Mr. Minatare writing. When he looked up, she went back to look down at her hands. "W-well, the problem is that Akamaru's girlfriend had puppies. L-lots of puppies… a-and now they're running around the house and Kiba-kun is very fond of them." Hinata closed her eyes and sighed.

Mr. Minatare nodded, listening to what the shy girl was saying. He had been writing down as she spoke, so he briefly paused to turn the page before resuming. "Go on," he said, his gaze on the notebook.

Hinata nodded slowly. "I-I don't want to tell Kiba-kun that it bother's me, b-because it really doesn't. B-but I'm tired of having to clean up the dogs droppings every second." The dark haired girl's face turned beet red at this and her index fingers were now pressing against each other very hard. "I-I don't want to hurt his feelings or Akamaru's. W-what should I do?" Hinata slowly looked up at Mr. Minatare, the blush slowly receding.

After that long time of not speaking, Mr. Minatare finished writing and looked up at the troubled girl. "Perhaps you should get closer to the dogs and make your husband see that you love dogs as much as you love him. That will really clear the problem up."

"E-eto, the problem is with the dogs, not really with Kiba-kun-" Hinata couldn't finish, Mr. Minatare raised a hand signaling her to be quiet and Hinata did was she was told.

"I know the problem is with the dogs, but you need to show your husband you love him. You should go home and right before bed, pick up a dog and kiss it. Nuzzle it and show your husband how much you care for the little animals. You say Kiba likes dogs, correct?"

Hinata nodded.

"Then there you have it, the key to success. Licking the dog and kissing it will make him see how important your relationship is to you." Mr. Minatare almost smiled at Hinata but it was forgotten when he looked down to write once more.

"A-ano, a dog is an animal… I-I don't lick animals…" Hinata now had a puzzled expression evident on her face.

"Hinata, Hinata, are you forgetting? You're doing this for your future. Now, all you do is go home and before bed you just lick the dog and smile at your husband and tell him how fun it is to cuddle with the little puppies."

"A-Ano…"

"Now, will I be seeing you next week?" Mr. Minatare looked up from his notebook and gave a stern look to Hinata.

All the girl did was blush and get up from the comfortable seat before bowing down and slowly walking out of the office. How was she going to do this? She asked herself, as she walked out of the building. She continued to walk a few feet away from the place before turning around to stare at the sign. It just hung there by one of the hinges and slowly rocked back and forth due to the wind.

The sign just stared at her. "Couples Counseling! Hooray!" It was as if it was just smiling at her.

"Hinata! How'd it go?"

Hinata turned her attention to Sakura who ran towards her, a smile on her face.

"E-eto, Sakura-chan, a-ano, it was alright." She lied, but she didn't want to hurt Sakura's feeling. After all, it had been her who had recommended this place after seeing Hinata being pulled into the river by the 15 puppies she had on a leash.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that! Well, I'll be off now. Ja ne!" Sakura waved her hand to Hinata before turning around and walking away.

Hinata waved back slowly, lowering her hand after realizing that Sakura was long gone. Now to go home and figure out how she was going to do what Mr. Minatare had told her. The girl sighed before beginning her way back home.

**(Next Day)**

"So, Mister Inuzuka, how was last night?" Mr. Minatare sat in his all familiar chair, staring at the young man wearing a coat with his hood up.

Kiba shrugged before lifting his legs up and putting them on the coffee table in front of him. Frankly, he didn't care if this was rude or not. The old geezer had told him he could do anything, as long as he talked and shared his relationship problems.

"It was weird," he said, scratching his head hard. "Hinata changed in a few hours. I had never seen her like that! Ever, and it was a bit… scary…"

"Really now?" The older man began writing and after two minutes or so, he looked up from his notebook and stared at Kiba. "What did Hinata do?"

Kiba's eyes widened for a brief moment before going back to their normal state. "She licked the dogs…" Kiba sat up and rested his hands on his lap. "Who licks dogs? Then she wanted to kiss me! Of course her cute face was red but she was determined."

"Did you let her kiss you?"

"No. She KISSED the dogs! I don't kiss anyone who's kissed dogs. That's gross. Do you know what dogs do with their mouths?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at Mr. Minatare and waited for him to reply.

"No, Mister Inuzuka, I don't know where the dogs mouths have been. Do you?" He began writing once more, keeping his eyes on Kiba.

"YES! And you don't want to know." Kiba crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, what do I do? I don't want to break up with her because of her kissing dogs… but I don't want to be with her if she prefers that kind of kinky stuff." He stared at the older man with a vision that said, 'Help me or you don't get paid.'

The man with the glasses nodded and put his notebook down, face down. "That is why I am here, Mister Inuzuka, to help." He lifted a leg and crossed it over the other one, placing his hands on the upper knee cap. "I believe that Hinata is doing this because she wants you to love her like a dog loves his master. She gets the puppies and licks them because she wants to lick you like that. She is telling you in her own little language that she wants you to love her. Since you are around dogs, she figures you'll be the same."

Kiba listened as the old man spoke and nodded. He was a bit confused though, why would Hinata want Kiba to act like an animal? Then it clicked in his head, a big smile appearing on his face. "So this means she wants me to be 'wild' with her in bed?" Kiba sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands together.

They hadn't done anything too passionate, but the things they had done had been sweet, gentle and easy going. Kiba had wanted to be a bit rougher but he'd figured that Hinata wasn't that type. But now, hearing this from Mr. Minatare was like striking gold! Hinata wanted him to be a man!

"Yes, Mister Inuzuka, she wants you to be rougher with her. Handle her as the woman she wants you to make her." Once more the notebook was picked up and he began to write in it, his expression showing no emotion. "Will that be all Mister Inuzuka or is there something else?"

When Minatare looked up, he found the comfortable La-Z-Boy empty and the door closing.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Next Chapter: Shikamaru x Temari  
**


End file.
